


Die Rache

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Die Rache

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Чарльз не принадлежит этому миру, он здесь совершенно чужой, Эрик уверен в этом с первого дня. Чарльз цитирует Рембо, спорит с учителем истории и едва сдает физические дисциплины. Фамилия отчима оберегает его, но Эрик чувствует, что Чарльз ходит по самому острию. Он сжимает его ладонь под партой и просит быть осторожнее. 

Для Эрика эта школа — главный шанс в жизни. Для мальчика из бедной семьи — лучшая возможность, которую он получает исключительно благодаря своему таланту в стрельбе. Леншерр верит в идеалы партии, он мечтает вступить в её ряды, как только окончит школу, он готов сделать что угодно ради нее. Пока не встречает Чарльза. 

У него удивительно чистые голубые глаза — нет никакой ненависти, нет ни презрения, ни страха. Правда, когда он отстаивает свои идеи, вспыхивает в них что-то такое… Становится неуютно. 

Эрик понимает, что общаться с ним не стоит, все остальные его игнорируют. А Эрик поправляет ему галстук, подтягивает вечно сползающие гольфы и помогает прятать запрещенную литературу. 

Ночью Эрик размышляет: стоят ли его мечты веснушек на плечах? А шрама полумесяцем над коленкой, два пальца от края шорт? Днем сомневаться не приходится. Эрик, кажется, уже всерьез ненавидит их форму, носить которую когда-то почитал за высшую честь.

И еще спальни. На шестерых. 

Чарльз приходит к нему ночью, перед самыми каникулами, когда все разъезжаются по домам, кроме Эрика. Впрочем, он знает, что, будь такая возможность, Чарльз тоже предпочел бы остаться. 

Чарльз шагает совсем бесшумно, но Эрик все равно мгновенно просыпается. И надеется, что только он один, потому что Чарльз чуть откидывает одеяло, все так же тихо опускается на кровать и вытягивается параллельно ему. Тело будто замирает по стойке смирно, Эрику даже рукой сложно шевельнуть, а Чарльз сам тянется к нему, целует влажными и теплыми губами, задирает свою майку и кладет ладонь Эрика прямо на сердце. Оно бьется как сумасшедшее, и это почему-то помогает. 

Они боятся выдохнуть лишний раз, не то что шевельнуться, двигаются только руки — максимально плавно по мягкой коже, и на контрасте — грубоватая ткань трусов. Дело даже не в возбуждении, хотя от него кружится голова, а в близости. Эрик хочет Чарльза всего и только себе. Собственное имя, которое он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, сносит крышу основательно. 

Пальцы плохо скользят, но Чарльз дрожит, жмется еще ближе и тоже опускает ладонь на член Эрика. Кажется, что их дыхание оглушительно громкое, и стонать хочется так невыносимо, что Эрик буквально впивается губами в рот Чарльза. 

Оргазм почему-то приносит с собой только опустошение. Эрику хочется прижать к себе Чарльза и никогда больше не отпускать. Но скоро должен зайти ночной дежурный, и Эрику остается только легкий след от поцелуя на губах и тонкий запах Чарльза на постели. 

Он утыкается носом в подушку каждую ночь, и даже когда белье меняют, все еще чувствует этот аромат. И он помнит ощущение горячей влаги на пальцах. Это немного утешает и заполняет все эти дни без Чарльза. Как и мысль о том, что тот скоро вернется. Всего две недели.

Но Чарльз не возвращается. Эрик по крупицам собирает слухи и узнает, что очередная ссора с отчимом закончилась убийством. Чарльз больше никогда не вернется. 

На следующий день Эрик уходит из школы, чувствуя тяжесть револьвера, спрятанного под курткой. Ему не больно — пусто. Единственное чувство теперь — отмщение. Он больше не принадлежит этому миру.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rache (нем.) — месть, отмщение


End file.
